The Lonely Hearts Club
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: Lucy is tired of boys and their 'evil' ways, so, after swearing to herself never to date, EVER AGAIN, her revolutionary idea then becomes known as The Lonely Hearts Club, and it turns out, she might not be the only one tired of boys. Sadly for her, there might be one guy worth giving love another shot. Is this such a good idea after all..? BASED ON AN ACTUAL AWESOME BOOK. NaLu
1. Prologue

**((A/N: Hello, hello! New fanfic, new moments! -This is just a prologue-**

 **Disclaimer: I owe nothing but this fanfiction and the ones I've done before**

 **Enjoy!))**

I, Lucy Heartifillia, solemnly swear not to date any other boy for the rest of my life.

...Okay, maybe I change my mind in ten years, when I'm no longer living in Magnolia, Fiore, nor be assiting Fairy Tail high; but, for the moment, I'm done with guys. They are just some liars and cheaters. The human waste of Earthland.

Yes, from the first to the last one of them.

Evil in person.

Some might seem nice, of course, but once they get what they were looking for, they get rid of you and move on to the next target.

So I'm done.

No more boys.

Period.

 **((A/N: Don't worry, not all chapters are going to be like this. Just this one.))**


	2. One

**((A/N: Hey again! I'm excited about this fanfic! Have a nice day guys!))**

 _Yesterday_

 _"Love was such an easy game to play..."_

When I was five years old, I walked to the altar with the man of my dreams. Well, lets leave it at "the boy" of my dreams. He was also five.

I knew Loke Regulus practically since I was born. His father and mine were friends since childhood and every year, Loke and his parents would spent summer with my family. All my photo albums is filled with photos of both of us, taking baths when we were babies, playing in the backyard's tree house and, my favorite, dressed up as a miniature bride and groom in my cousin's wedding. (Not much time later, I hang the photo with pride on my room's wall; me, with my white dress and Loke with his suit).

Everyone joked and assured someday we'd actually get married.

Loke and I believed it as well.

We considered ourselves the perfect couple. I didn't mind playing 'war' with him, and he even played with me and my dolls once, not that he would ever admit that. He would push me on the hammocks and I would help him organize his action toys. Loke would tell I looked pretty with my pigtails and I thought he was very handsome (even in his brief fatty time).

I liked his parents, and he liked mine.

I wanted an english bulldog and Loke, a pug. Mac and cheese were my favorite dish and so were Loke's.

What else could a girl ask for?

For me, waiting for summer was the same as waiting to be with Nate. As a result of all this, almost all my memories had to do with him:

My first kiss (in my tree house, when we were eight. I punched him and then I started crying)

The first time I held hands with a boy (when we got lost in third grade during a treasure hunt)

My first Valentine's letter (a heart made out of red cardboard with my name on it)

My first camping (we were ten years old, we put a tent on the backyard and spent the night outside, just the two of us)

The first time I _seriously_ lied to my parents (last year I took a train alone to Onibus Town to see Loke. I told my parents I was spending the night at Levy's, my best friend, house.

And my first 'real' kiss, at fourteen, this time I didn't get so offended.

After that kiss, my excitement over summer only grew. It wasn't just a game anymore. Our feelings were authentic, different. The heart wasn't made out of cardboard now, it was alive, it beated... It was real.

When I thought about summer, I thought about Loke. When I thought about Love, I thought about Loke. When I thought about anything, I thought about Loke.

I knew that summer it was going to happen. Loke and I would be together.

The last month of school before holidays was unbearable. I started the countback to it's arrival. I went out shopping with my friends to get clothes that Loke would like. I even bought my first bikini thinking of him. I organized my work schedule in my father's dentist clinic adapting to Loke's schedule in the country club.

I didn't want anything between us.

And then, it happened.

There he was.

Taller.

More mature.

And he wasn't just handsome, he was _hot._

And he was mine.

And he wanted to be with me. And me, with him. And it was just that simple. In some time, we were together. Finally, together for real.

Just it wasn't the fairy tale I was expecting.

Because boys change.

They lie.

They step on your heart.

By the huge punch in the face that disappointments are, I discovered that neither fairy tales or true love exist.

That the perfect boy doesn't exist.

And that adorable photo of an inoccent bride standing next to the boy that one day would break her heart?

It didn't exist either.

I stared as it burned in flames.

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Improvised with Loke's last name XD ))**


	3. Two

**((A/N: Hellooo. I've been thinking I'm going to try and update twice a week. Like, every week. But as I'm in holidays and time does not exist... It's going to be hard))**

It all happened so quickly.

It started like any other summer. The Regulus arrived, and the house was too crowded. Loke and me flirted endlessly... Keeping up with the routine of the last few years. Just that, this time, underneath the flirting were other things. Like desire. Like future. Like sex.

Everything I had dreamed of was starting to happen. To me, Loke was perfect. He was the guy I compared everyone else with. The one who always got my heart to beat furiously and my stomach to shrink.

That summer, finally, my feelings were answered.

We started with a few dates, nothing out of this world. We went to the cinema, to have dinner, and else.

Our parents had no idea what was going on. Loke didn't want to tell and I went along. He said they would overeact and I didn't discuss. Even though I knew our parents had always wanted, in a future, for us to end up together, I wasn't convinced they were ready just yet. Mostly because Loke was living downstairs, in our soundproof basement.

Everything went wonderfully. Loke would tell me what I wanted to hear, that I was beautiful, perfect. That when he kissed me the air left his lungs.

I felt I was in some kind of heaven.

We kissed. Then, we kissed even more. Then, even more. But, not much time later, it wasn't enough. Not much time later, hands started to wonder, clothes unbottoning. It was what I had always wanted, but it seemed hustled. Too fast for it to be right. No matter what I gave Loke, he always wanted more. And I resisted. Everything we did turned into a constant fight, somehow, to see how much I would give in.

It had taken so long to get to that point that I didn't want to rush things. I didn't undestand why we didn't just enjoy the moment, just enjoy being together, instead of hurrying to the next step.

And when I say 'next step', I mean physical contact.

There wasn't much to talk about the next steps on our relationship.

After a couple weeks, Loke started saying that, for him, I was the only one, his true love. It would be so amazing, he promised, if I would only let him love me the way he wanted to...

Exactly what I had been wanting for so long. What I had always dreamt for. So I thought, "Yes. I'll do it. Because it will be with him, and that's the only thing that matters"

I decided to give him a surprise.

I decided to trust him.

I decided to give the step.

I had it all planned, all calculated. Our parents would be out the whole night and we would have the house for ourselves.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Lu-chan?" Levy had asked me that one morning.

"All I know is that I don't want to lose him" I replied.

That was my reasoning. I would do it for Loke. I didn't have anything to do with me or with what I wanted. It was all for him.

I wanted it to be... spontaneous. I wanted to grab him unexpected and then for him to feel overwhelmed with how perfect it was, how perfect I was. He didn't even know I was home. I wanted him to think I was out that night, so the surprise would be even bigger. I wanted to show him I was ready. Minded. That I was capable. I had it all sorted out, except for the clothes I would wear. Then I sneaked into my mother's room and found a night gown that didn't left much to the imagination. I also grabbed her bate with red lace.

When I was finally ready, I walked slowly and silently down the stairs to Loke's room, in the basement. I started untying the robe, with a mix of exciment and pure nervousness. I was dying to see Loke's face when he saw me. I was dying to let him know what I felt, in way that him, at last, would feel the same as I did.

A smile formed in my face as I lit the room. "Surprise!" I shouted.

Loke sat up on the couch like a spring, an expression of panic on his face.

"Hey.." I said in a low voice, as I let the robe fall to the floor.

Then, another head appeared from the couch.

A girl.

With Loke.

I stood petrified, not believing what my eyes saw. I stared from one to the other as they collected their clothes. Eventually I picked my robe up and put it on, trying to cover as much skin possible.

The pink haired girl started giggling nervously, a few barely audible "I'm sorry"s between them."Didn't y-you say your mother was out tonight?" she asked Loke, her cheeks red.

Sister? Loke didn't have a sister. I tried to convince myself there was a good explanation for all this I was watching. Loke wouldn't do me such a thing. No way. And less in my house. Maybe that girl had had an accident right at the door and Loke had taken her in to.. eh... Comfort her. Or maybe they were practicing for a play of... _Romeo and Juliet unclad_. Or maybe I was asleep and this was only a freaking nightmare.

But it wasn't like that.

The girl finished dressing and Loke, avoiding my gaze, joined her upstairs.

Such a _gentleman_.

After what seemed an eternity, he came back.

"Lucy" he said, putting a hand around my waist, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I tried to answer, but I couldn't find my voice.

He put his arms on my shoulders and started to rub them through the robe. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry. It was a foolishness, you have to believe me. I'm an idiot. An idiot of category. A complete idiot."

I shook my head.

"How could you?" my words were barely a whisper, my throat was aching so badly.

He leaned closer. "I'm serious, it'll never happen again. Listen, nothing happened. At all. It was nothing. She is no one. You know how much you mean to me. You are who I want to be with. You are who I'm in love with" he lowered his hands through mu back. "Do you feel better know? Tell me what I have to do, Lucy. The last thing I want to do is hurt you".

The shock was disappearing, leaving all the fury I felt inside uncovered. I stepped away and pushed him at the same time. " _How could you_?" I repeated, "HOW COULD YOU?"

That last part I screamed.

"Look, I have apologized"

"You have APOLOGIZED?!"

"Lucy, I'm so sorry"

"YOU ARE SORRY?!"

"Please, stop already and let me explain it to you. I can explain it"

"Okay, Alright, perfect" I sat on the couch. "Explain"

Loke gave me a nervous look, obviously he wasn't expecting me to sit down and listen to whatever stupidity he had to say.

"Lucy, that girl didn't mean anything to me"

I tied the robe's 'belt', "Well, it sure didn't look like it" I said as I used a pillow to cover my legs.

Loke sighed loudly. "Great, now we start with the drama" he said ironically, then, he sat by my side and crossed his arms, "If you won't take my apologies I don't know what else I can do"

" _Apologies_?" I replied between laughter, "You think that an 'I'm sorry' is enough to erase what you have done? ...You said that I was special" I looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed I had brought _that_ out.

"Of course you're special, Lucy. Come on, what did you think was going to happen" Loke's face turned a bright pink "Look, things are like this, me and you... Us... Us... Well, is what there is..."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Loke from some days ago had disappeared and some kind of... some kind of... _Beast_ had replaced him. "Can you tell me what the heck are you talking about?"

"Dear god!" he exclaimed, standing up and going from one side to the other "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Look at you, sitting there, like when we were kids and you didn't get what you wanted. Well, I've been wanting to be with you for so long, Lucy. So freaking long. But even if you wanted to be with me, you don't want _me_. What you want is your childhood love. The Loke who held your hand and give you kissing on the you know what? That kid grew up, and maybe you should too"

"But I..."

"What? Wore your sister's night gown? Those are child games, Lucy. For you, everyday is your wedding day, never the honey moon, never taking the wedding dress off, never doing anything. But guess what? People do sex. It's no such a big deal"

I started trembling from my toes to my head. His words were hitting me. Hard.

Loke shook his head.

"I shouldn't have messed with you. But what can I say? I was tired of it, and it was so much easier to follow with your fantasies than confront them. Plus, I'll admit, you have a medium clase girl touch that favours you. I never thought, that in the end, it was all incitement"

My stomach dropped. Tears flowed through my cheeks.

"Oh come on, now" he said, sitting down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders, "Yell at me some more and you'll feel better. Then, we turn page"

I shook him off and ran upstairs.

Ran away from Loke.

Ran away from the lies.

Ran away from everything.

But I couldn't ran. Loke was going to be there in my house for another two weeks. Every morning I had to wake up and face how he walked away from the door and left probably to see _her_. Knowing he had to look elsewhere to find someone because I wasn't good enough, because I was never to see in _that way_.

Day after day I remembered myself what a loser I was. What I had dreamt for years had ended up to be what destroyed me and made me suffer so much.

Levy was the only one I had told everything to. I made her promise me not to tell anybody, I didn't want to ruin my parents friendship because of this. It didn't seem fair to let Loke destroy that as well. Adding to the fact it was just so embarrassing. I couldn't bare the idea my parents to find out how stupid her daughter really was.

Levy tried to comfort me. She even got to the point of threatening to kill Loke if he got closer than three metres from me. But even thirty metres were too much.

"Everything will be fine, Lu-chan" promised Levy, while she hugged me tightly, "We all find ourselves in front of a hole now and then in the way"

But I didn't find a hole in my way.

It was a ten metres high rock solid wall.

And I didn't want to suffer that kind of pain, ever again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Huhuhuhu. The story is about to begin for real! What do you think so far?))**


	4. Three

**((A/N: Hey, hey! Merry Late Christmas! Or happy holidays! I'm super happy. I had a haircut as a present XD, it's so short now! As you might have noticed, this is a modern AU. Really, really different from Fairy Tail's Universe.))**

I felt lost. I needed to hide. Escape.

I could only think of one medicine for the pain. I turned to the only four boys that wouldn't ever fail me. The only four boys that wouldn't eve break my heart, disappoint me.

John, Paul, George and Ringo.

Anyone who has hold onto a song like a lifeboat will understand. Or anyone who was listened to a song only to awake a feeling, a memory. Or has mentally listened to a soundtrack to drown a conversation or a unpleasant scene.

The moment I came back to my room, devastated by Loke's rejection, I turned up the music to the point where the bed started trembling at it's rythm. The Beatles had always been some kind of comforting blanket that gave me safety. They were a part of my life even before I was born. Actually, if it wasn't for the Beatles, I might have not even been born.

My parents met the night John Lennon was shot, right next to an improvised altar in a park in Chicago. Both were lifetime Beatles' fans, and with time they decided they didn't have any other choice but to name their only daughter by songs of the band: _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds._

I was even born on 7th February, the Beatles' first visit to America. I don't think it was a coincidence. I wouldn't doubt that my mother had denied to push so that I was born in that date exactly.

Almost every family trip had as a destination Liverpool, England. In every Christmas card we appeared recreating the Beatles' album cover. That should have made me rebel, but actually, the Beatles became a part of me. Either happy or miserable, their lyrics and music comforted me.

Now, I tried to sofocate Loke's words with an explotion of _Help!_ Meanwhile, I grabbed my diary. When I did, the pink notebook felt heavy, filled with years of emotions and emotions in their pages. I opened it and checked the entries, almost all of them had written lyrics of their songs on the sides. To any other person it might had been ridiculous asociations, but, to me, the meaning of the words went much farther than the words themselves.

There were related to my life, good things, bad things and boy-related things.

So much suffering. I started checking my previous relationships.

Dan Walker, third year of middle school, and by Cana's words, a _hottie._ We went out for four months, and it went pretty well at first. If by "well", you understand I'm meaning eating pizza and going to the cinema every friday night with all the other couples in town. Finally, Dan started confusing me with a character in a movie, also named Lucy. She was a inveterate groupie, and it got stuck in his empty skull that if he learned with the guitar Stairway to Heaven, I would be his. It didn't take long for me to notice that no matter how attractive someone is, it doesn't mean they are good with the guitar. Once he realized that my panties were still in place, Dan changed his song.

Oh, and his girl.

Then came Derek Simpson, who -I'm sure- only dated me because he thought my mother, a pharmacist, could get him the pills he wanted.

Darren McWilliams wasn't much better. We started dating right before I got the Loke-fever this summer. He seemed quite charming until he decided that Laura Jakowski, a good friend of mine, was worth his time as well. So yeah, he decided it was okay to date both of us at the same time. I guess he wasn't smart enough to think we might compare our agendas.

Dan, Derek and Darren.

They cheated me, lied to me, and used me. So what lesson did I learn? Stay away from boys whose first name started with the letter 'D', since they all were the Devil in person.

Maybe Loke's real name was Daniel Dream-Destroyer. Since he was worse than all the three iDiots together.

I threw the diary to a side, I was furious at Loke, it's true. But, above all, I was furious at myself. Why did I even start dating them? What did I earn from those relationships, other than a broken heart? I was smarter than that. I should have known.

Did I really want to keep being used by a**holes like these? Was there even someone worth it?

I had thought Loke was worth it, but I was d*mn wrong.

When I stood up to phone Levy, I felt like sharing my thoughts with her, something called my atention. I walked to my favorite Beatles poster and started to pass my fingers over the letters, _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

I had stared at that poster day after day for the last seven years. I had listened to that album, one of my favorites, hundreds of times. It was almost like, for me, it had always been just one long word: _Sgtpepper'slonelyheartsclubband._ But now there were three really clear terms, outstanding the rest of them, and I discovered in the expression something completely new;

 _Lonely._

 _Hearts._

 _Club._

Then, it happened.

Something related to those words.

Lonely. Hearts. Club.

In theory, it might sound a bit depressing. But in that music there was nothing such as depressing.

No, this Lonely Hearts Club was just the opposite of depressing, it was fascinating.

I had had the answer in front of my eyes all this time, since the beginning. Yes, I had found the way to avoid all kind of lying, deceiving, cheating and hurting.

I would stop torturing myself to date some losers. I would enjoy the benefits of being single. For once, it would be all about myself. My year as a sophomore was going to be _my year_. Everything would turn around me, Lucy Hearfilia, foundress and only member of the Lonely Heart Club.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: AND IT BEGINS!**

 **What do you think?))**


	5. Four

**((A/N: Feels like it's been forever since I wrote a chapter for this fanfic. Sorry about that. Anyways, I do know that Lucy's father is not a dentist XD, but first of all, as a fanfic writer I get to bend things a little when I don't know what else to do. Haha, just ignore what I'm saying for a while. Anyways,**

 **Enjoy!))**

* * *

 _Come Together_

 _"...you've got to be free..."_

* * *

Boys were _dead_ to me. The only question was, how hadn't I think of this before?

I knew the idea was just genius, but I would have apreciatted that my best friend wasn't looking at me as I had a second head and had escaped a mental institution.

"Look, Lu-chan, you know I love you-"

 _And, here we go again..._

We were having a emergency meeting, with the always-useful getting-over-break-ups hot chocos in our usual café, less than an hour after my life-changing thought. Cana took a sip as she watched and heard me and Levy talking about all the troubles boys had given me through the years, and I hadn't even gotten to the point where I explained about the Club and my vow not to date any boy ever again.

"I know you are disgusted, and you have a great point, Lucy," Cana, putting her hot drink (amazingly it didn't contain any kind of alcohol) down, "but not _all_ boys are bad, or, 'the devil in earth' as you say" she chuckles at my description, but then her seriousness returns.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, _really?_ Do you want me to give a check on _your list_ of the last two years?" I say,

And no, it wasn't the same kind of list as mine. Year after year she had made a list of boys she would like to date. When she wasn't in a bar and was completely sober, she spent the summer going through the list, placing the guys in numbers in which she organized by physical aspect, popularity state, and (again) physical aspect.

Without a doubt, that list caused more pain than Cana deserved. Until now, Cana hadn't dated any of the boys in that list. Actually, she hadn't have a boyfriend yet. And I couldn't find any reason why. Cana was smart, beautiful, and so funny. Plus, she was one of the most loyal friends I've ever had, and she would always be there for you. As if I needed any sort of reason why guys sucked, they weren't able to see that.

 _That's what's best,_ I thought, but of course she didn't see it that way.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, yeah? Then I guess you don't have other list for this year"

Cana bit her lip as her eyes glanced her purse. We were days from starting this year and there was no way she hadn't. Cana wasn't responsible over many things, or at all, but that list was probaly the only thing she did no matter what before the year started.

I saw how Juvia sat uncomfortably on her sit, like she wanted to say something.

"Whatever" replied Cana, sounding offended, "what do you want me to do, throw the thing away?"

I smiled.

"Yes! Now we're talking! Here, I have a match, let's burn it"

Cana growled and Levy almost started laughing. "You've lost it. Get serious, okay?"

"I am serious"

Then Juvia spoke, "But, Lucy, you can't seriously believe that all single man are evil. What about your father?"

"What about Thomas Grant?" I said, but instead of making Juvia stare at me in shock, Levy was the one. Almost a confused look in her face, as _why attack me_?

Levy had been talking to this guy for a month, both had many things in common, books, horror movies, Lost, and it was one day when the dude asked her out on saturday. Levy was really happy, since she really liked the guy, and right an hour before the date, he cancelled, saying something had come up.

And nothing. For the rest of year, nothing, no explanations, no causes, not even an apology.

So typical of a boy.

"And what about Gray Fullbuster?" Instead of Juvia, Cana was glaring at me.

"It-It's not Juvia's fault he doesn't know she exists" she stuttered, looking down at her feet.

Now, it's true, I might have crossed a line with that, but it was true. The Jock had been in the top of Cana's list since ever, but she erased him when Juvia had declared her platonic love for him, Cana'd still admit that he would belong there. Even after so many years, Gray still didn't seem to have an idea Juvia was alive.

The only reason I stayed with Derek for so long was because he was part of the team, therefore, he would come over with everyone, and I'd invite Juvia so she could have her dosis of Gray. But he wouldn't give her any sort of attention.

The simple fact that boys were able to hurt my friends so much just made me furious, at the end of the year Cana would cross out the names of the list, she would laugh it off, but I knew in her eyes that she was hurting over it. Juvia had been hurted by so many boys, so much more than I had, and yet she still had that hope. And don't even get me started with Levy and her relationship...

Yet they were so eager to defend the small posibility of that they might find a not so bastard guy that'll treat them nice.

How would they react to my decision and my vow?

Had I really believed that they would understand them? They couldn't wait to get their love and I was basically throwing love through the window.

Levy sighed deeply, "This year is going to be different" she said, and I looked up, "I have a good hunch on this. It'll be a good year"

So I gave up... For the moment.

I also had a hunch herself, a great year was coming.

 **((A/N: Sorry it's not that long... Thanks for reading, now... Review? If you are tired of waiting you can check out my other fanfics**

 **Luv it: I'm not really sure what you meant. But in this fic he isn't younger.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you do!** **))**


End file.
